


Welcome to More Madness  (Yuri Plisetsky)

by Shackleddamsel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Boys Love - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Otabek Altin - Freeform, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Smut, Top Otabek Altin, Welcome to the Madness, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yurio, m/m - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shackleddamsel/pseuds/Shackleddamsel
Summary: What happened behind closed doors after Yuri Plisetsky s Welcome to the Madness performance?





	Welcome to More Madness  (Yuri Plisetsky)

We were already pulling at each other's clothes before we entered his hotel room, trying to get skin to skin feeling. His mouth on my lips devoured me as he felt for the card key attempting to open the door.

He pushed me against the door as it closed without breaking the kiss. I didn't register the look of the room, all I could think of was his tongue doing its work at the inside my mouth. I pushed at him as I started to feel lightheaded due to lack of oxygen. He let go of me and buried his face at the side of my neck. We stood there panting. But his hardness was grinding against mine. My hips moved on its own, getting more friction.

"Damn it Yurio!" Otabek groaned as he tried to hold himself together.

The exhibition I did was not even an hour ago. Something about the performance might have triggered him because he just dragged me out of the rink and drove here so fast the bike was almost flying. He started feeling me up and kissing me senseless the moment the door of the elevator closed.

Otabek started nipping at my throat then moved to my shoulder, sending more sensation to my groin. And I suddenly heard a ripping sound, realized that he just destroyed what's remaining of my shirt. 

His mouth moved down to my chest, his tongue did wonders against my skin and all I could do was close my eyes and basked in all these sensations. My fingers dug deep into Otabek's shoulders as he lightly bit at it. His mouth traced down to my belly and slowed down as he kneeled before me. Took his fucking time as he planted kisses on his way down. I looked at him to see him smirking.

"Fuck you, Otabek," I muttered as a I realized he's doing it deliberately. "If you're not going to suck me then get back up here and kiss me!"

"Impatient," he continued to smile up at me as he unbuttoned my pants and pulled it down to realize I'm not wearing anything underneath the tight jeans. He looked up again in question.

"Felt like too much trouble when you're going to take it off anyway."

He felt the tip of my cock with his thumb and made me moan wiping away the insolent look, which I'm sure was his goal. I leaned the back of my head against the door as he stroke me with deliberate slowness. His other hand felt at my balls. I felt his breath and his tongue followed. He put the head in his mouth and played at the tip with his tongue making me moan even more and I felt my knees starting to give. I held tightly on his hair to keep balance. His hands left me altogether as he continued to suck my cock. My hips were moving on its own trying to fuck his mouth but I didn't want to choke him. His hands reappeared to grab my ass, he squeezed at it signalling me to move.

I hooked my right leg to Otabek's shoulder and held on to his hair to give him more access. The tip of finger massaged my hole and the leather gloves that he didn't even bother to remove giving more sensation as one of his fingers started to enter me.

The movement of my hips became erratic as Otabek added another finger. I could feel my climax approaching so I signalled for him to let go but he just increased the fingers he was using in my asshole. I watched my cock as I fucked his mouth and the last swipe of his tongue did it for me as I spilled my cum into his mouth. 

Otabek's fingers were still fucking me as I tried to stand there. He got back on his feet. His zipper was already open, his hand was stroking at his own cock. I reached for it to feel the tip with his precum. 

With my right leg raised to his side this time he positioned my arms to wrap around his neck. Hoisted me up against the door, he bent my right leg up with my knee almost to my chest, his left arm supported my waist.

"It's a good thing you're so light Yuri." He whispered as he kissed me again. I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance. He was spreading his precum. He lifted his head to look me in the eye as the head of his cock start to enter me. "I'm fucking you raw. This is payment for stirring me up so much."

"Any payment you need. Damn you. Fuck me already!" I answered as I pushed my hips to accept him more. He took my lead and pushed his length in one go. He didn't move immediately. He controlled his thrust as I tried to adjust to his cock shoved inside me. The pain turned into impatience as I told him, "move!"

And he fucked me there against the door. I could hear my moan echoing trough the room and Otabek's rugged breathing. His hips slammed against mine. His thrust became faster as he reached his own climax and I could feel my second one as the tip of his cock hit my spot. I felt him hold himself as he tried to make me come first.

"No, don't do that. Let's come together." I requested as I tangled my hand in his hair. " Come inside me."

I saw his eyes darken and his thrust became more violent. With one more push of his cock I started to see white behind my eyes and lost all strength as I came again. And I could feel his cum dripping down my ass and my leg.

We held each other there for a few moments as our breathing returned to normal.

"We didn't even reach the bed," I could hear the laughter in Otabek's voice.

"Later. Let's do it there."


End file.
